


1-14-21

by Plantzawa



Series: Creative Writing 2021 [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, creative writing, in-class exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantzawa/pseuds/Plantzawa
Summary: Creative Writing In-Class Exercise 1:Choose a perspective; my choice: third person limited
Series: Creative Writing 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115255





	1-14-21

The young man kicked at a rock, his shoe scuffing at the asphalt. This was dumb. He shouldn't have to walk. A parking pass wasn’t that expensive. He kicked at the asphalt again.

The breeze was cool, tossing his dark curls into a tumble mess and shaking the last of the dried leaves from the trees. High, thin clouds scudded quickly by, leaving the sun bright overhead. It wasn’t bad walking weather.

“Yet,” he grumbled to himself. What about when winter arrived? And the snow storms? The ice? He’d freeze!

Looking up from his feet, the young man noticed a figure up ahead. A heavy sigh gusted out of him. That must be them. The student he was working with. He looked the person over, taking in the well-worn sneakers and the slightly too-tight fit of their jeans. The jacket was too big and the backpack had seen better days.

He gave another sigh. This was why he was walking. His student couldn’t afford the parking pass and was uncomfortable walking to the school alone. It was just his luck that he lived close enough to both to meet with them and walk. He gave himself a mental shake and put on an expression of professional indifference, raising a hand in greeting as he drew near.


End file.
